Never Forgive
by Hit Man Saint
Summary: The first short novel I am in the progress of writing about a Deathwatch squad. This particular short story, focuses on their actions on Phorphoras Prime, an Imperiual world that has been over run by orks. They have been sent to eliminate the ork threat and purge the orks. Please enjoy and feel free to criticise my work.
1. Prologue

Prologue

He ran. His legs pounding on the blood stained ground, muscles straining, he sprinted as fast as he could down the empty city streets. Heavy footsteps followed his, and loud bellowing in a brutish language followed close on his heels. Turning briefly, he caught a glimpse of a large, brutish beast, clad in crude armor. And green-skinned. The ork had been chasing him for a few minutes now, but was slowly gaining on him. He knew that if slowed down, then the great beast would kill him instantly. It was happening all around the city, in fact. Hundreds of the foul orks had spilled from the forests of Phorphoras Prime and invaded the hive cities in the past months. The PDF had been overrun instantaneously and the orks were free to ravage the lands unopposed, taking slaves for sport. The man was one of them. He had been captured and enslaved but had managed to escape the ork slavers. Unfortunately for him, he had run into an ork as he escaped and now that ork was chasing him down. He looked ahead of him and saw a dark shadow coming towards him. Fearing another ork but having no place to run, the man began to lose hope. He ran on hoping that he would be able to rush past the monster, but something stopped him. Two loud barks issued from the figure ahead of him. As it walked from the shadows the man saw that this newcomer was covered in black slate armor with large a large fire arm pointed directly at the ork. The man tripped over and crashed onto the ground just as he was within a few feet of the towering figure and looked up in time to see it fire three more shots from its gun. That was when he was it. The figures right pauldron came into view and a large stylized "U" of white was stationed in the middle of an azure blue. An Ultramarine. But that wasn't all, the man saw that the left pauldron, displayed a large "I" signifying the Inquisition. The man wept with joy, as similarly clad warriors stepped from the shadows and began to gun down the ork chasing him.

The Deathwatch had come to Phorphoras Prime, and they were angry.


	2. Chapter 1: Planetfall

The Drop pod slammed into the ferrocrette with a great impact, shattering the rock, and blasting a great cloud of debris in the air. With a loud blast the doors blew open, and 5 figures emerged. The orks who had been squabbling around the square looked up from their dealings and instantly caught sight of the enormous arrivals. With a bestial roar, they charged at the new arrivals. They were greeted with a precise hail of bolter shells, as the Space Marines opened fire from their guns. As soon as it had begun, the battle was over. The five figures looked about the square and set about removing equipment from their drop pod.

"Eagle, Hammer Squad reports major contacts on their end.", spoke a marine, bearing an icon of the Blood Angels on his right shoulder. "They want to know when we can meet up with them and help out."

The one named Eagle spoke while he worked on helping remove a bulky object they had brought with them. "Tell them to frak off. We'll get to them soon."

The other marines gave a laugh at that. All except the Iron Hands marine who hissed and spoke. "Contact. Eagle, this time they brought a dreadnaught."

All the marines, stopped what they were doing and turned to where the other marine was looking. Indeed, there was a small horde of orks approaching with a large dreadnaught monstrosity in tow. It towered a good 6 metres over the small orks, and had two large saws attached to long poles mimicking arms. We all raised our bolters looking for weak points in the armor. We knew that if it got near us it would kill us off quickly. Our hands move towards the trigger when we saw a chime go live on all our helm displays. Both my hearts stopped for a moment, and a smile formed on my lips. I activated the vox bead and yelled loud.

"Down!"

Four thunderous blasts rocked the courtyard. As the smoke cleared, we stood up to see all the orks and the dreadnaught blasted apart. Looking back to the drop pod , I smiled as I saw our Techmarine walk out with a remote in his hands.

"Was that loud enough?", he asked as he hit a few controls and the Thunderfire Cannon we had brought with us drove out onto the courtyard.

"Aye it was, brother Strom", I called to him with a smile "I think your little toy just got every ork's attention"

"Well that adds on to the fun doesn't it?", he replied wryly.

"Brothers. Focus. Squad Hammer needs help.", spoke Rauk, the Iron Hand.

We all chimed our consent and marched off, Strom's little pet grinding along on its tracks behind us.


	3. Chapter 2: Squad Hammer

When we got to Squad Hammer, we realized that what they said about major resistance was true. We saw their drop pod embedded in a building slanted and crooked. A shot from a tank must have knocked it off course. We tried to approach as silently as we could, and snuck into the surrounding buildings of the courtyard, leaving Strom's toy behind to guard the entrance. We went to the second floor and looked out to the courtyard to see our brothers. What I saw there I shall never forget. Equipped with jump packs, Squad Hammer was named after their favored weapon. Three of them bore the relic thunder hammers smiting the xenos orks in great swings. The other two carried chainswords. They fought upon a wrecked battlewagon, fighting the Nob leaders of the orks. We stood amazed as our brothers tore into the ork host. It was Pedro, the Crimson Fist, who broke the silence.

"'aight. Time to join in.", he spoke into the the vox addressing Hammer Squad.

I turned to see him standing firm in the stance for which we named him Bear. Legs apart and planted firmly, he he hunched over his great gun with care, preparing for the massive kick back from the heavy bolter. With a grunt from Pedro, the gun spat its fury. High velocity bolter shells flew towards selected targets and he sprayed death all across the courtyard, careful to avoid the Hammer Squad.

"Frak you, Pedro!", I heard one of Hammer Squad curse. By the gruff voice I guessed it was Bjorik, the Space Wolf. "You hit me with that, and I will feed you to my wolf myself!"

All Pedro did to reply was grunt. I gave the order and we began to take careful aim and take out the other orks in the courtyard. Not many lived after Pedro's first salvo, so there was not much left for us. We finished the orks off and then headed down to join our brothers. As we walked out, I regarded them. There were five of them. Bjorik, Boromis, Arcuto, Tsu'ran and Alvarn. Space Wolf, Black Templar, Blood Angel, Salamander and Ultramarine respectively. I was glad to see Alvarn. He had fought beside me on many occasion and were happy to join the Deathwatch together. I was not as happy to see Arcuto and Boromis. The two were known for their unwillingness to listen and I was glad I wasn't their leader. No, that fell to Bjorik, the Space Wolf. He was a boisterous man, always spoiling for a fight and quite normally drunk. He was as unwilling to listen as the two he commanded and was fine when they rushed off without his consent. Tsu'ran was a new addition to our force, and I had no opinion of him. This was his first mission and so far he had proven himself to be a great warrior.

We shall see how strong he is soon, I thought. We had been sent to kill an ork Warlord who had rallied the ork tribes of the planet and leads them on a WAAGH! That had destroyed many cities. We of the Deathwatch had been tasked by Lord-Inquisitor Constantine to eliminate the ork.

"Hail brothers! Well met!", roared Bjorik with a grin. He wore no helmet, and let his grey beard spill out onto his chest. "Pedro, I swear that is the seventh time you've done that to me."

"Good habits die slow", replied the Crimson Fist with a grin matching that of the Space wolf.

By now we all stood together. Helms off, and weapons mag locked away.

"Octavius, have you called them yet?", spoke Bjorik again with a more serious look on his face.

"No sorry. Not yet. Was thinking we should link-up first.", I replied to him. "I'll call them now."

"Alright. Me and Hammer, will scout ahead. Glad to see Strom convinced Constantine to let him bring his toy", the Space Wolf grinned as the Thunderfire Cannon rolled up behind the two squads.

Strom grinned back, not hiding his joy at the machine. "I've wanted to take _Invitio _out for so long. Glad I could this time."

Again it was Rauk who re-focused us.

"Brothers. Call them. Now.", he spoke in his usual clipped way of speaking. The extensive bionics on his head were clearly visible and we knew the ways of the Iron Hands chapter. They cared only for efficiency. In our case we needed it.

"Aye. I shall place the beacon and we will wait for them here.", I said, grabbing the signal beacon strapped to my thigh plate. Punching a few keys with my finger, I stabbed the homer into the ground at the center of the courtyard. IT began transmitting instantly, its message clear:

_The way is open. Operation Silent Strike is a go. We await you on the planet._


End file.
